Loves Me Not
by music4soul
Summary: He loves me, she loves me not.


**So, I'm writing my first songfic. Just seeing how it'll turn out. If I get back good feedback I might attempt another one but for now I'm just bored and the song came up on my iTunes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**WARNING: Hints at homosexuality.**

**

* * *

**

**Loves Me Not**

* * *

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

A young third grader peered down the long middle school hallway. She desperately searched with her eyes (for she dared not walk down the hallway) for her upperclassman, Amu Hinamori.

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

"Rikka? What are you doing here?" A blonde boy asked, suddenly appearing behind her. Rikka jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"N-nothing!" She blushed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

_I don't know why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

"Tsukasa-san asked me to run some errands," Hikaru looked down at his toes, "and I was looking for you."

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

"Hm? What do you need me for?" Rikka tilted her head to the side. Suddenly, she caught sight of a head of pink hair from her peripheral vision.

"I wanted to tell you that I l-li-"

"Sorry Hikaru I have to go do something, talk you later!" And she ran off, leaving him in the dust.

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me..._

"Amu-sempai!" Rikka called out and came to a halt in front of the older girl, panting.

"Rikka? What are you doing here?" Amu asked. She had been stopped by the new Queen in front of the middle school entrance.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

"I wanted to tell you that today I helped the garden club plants roses and I got you on-"

"Yo, Amu." A husky voice suddenly interrupted her rant.

"Ikuto?" A faint blush crept across her features. "I told you not to come!"

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you were never there_

Rikka watched hopelessly as the couple bantered back and forth with each other, completely familiar and with such an air that she felt like the third wheel.

_Nowhere to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

And without even a goodbye, she walked off with the boy with just a slight farewell wave to her. Rikka crushed the rose she held behind her back and felt a thorn pierce her skin.

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

A flood of tears mounted themselves and poured over her lashes, streaming down her cheeks as she bit her lip in agony. "Why…why…I thought I was important to you." She muttered softly to herself, occasionally being interrupted by her own hiccups.

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me..._

"Rikka?" Rikka felt a small hand on her shoulder. _Hikaru? I can't let him see me like this._ She duck her head down lower to hide her tear streaked face.

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

"Rikka?! Why are you crying?" Hikaru ducked under to see her face and felt frustration and anger. Who had made her cry?

"It's nothing!" She yelled and pushed him to the side, running away in the direction of her home.

"Rikka!" He called in a futile attempt to stop her.

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

"She has someone else, she doesn't love me." Rikka chanted soullessly as she paced down the sidewalk. She stopped and turned her head when she saw a field full of daisies. Biting her lip in hesitation at first, she slowly leaned down and picked one up.

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_Loves me not..._

Rikka laughed hollowly, a hand on her face to hide her broken feelings. She tore her hands away from her eyes made to pull of the petal. The one last petal. A new batch of silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"She loves me…not."

* * *

**Wow, that was sad. But it fits :P**

**(Well, at least, it does to me)**


End file.
